


Sickly Sweet Holidays

by pinkpunkmetal (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinkpunkmetal
Summary: Sometimes cuddles is all Virgil needs to fight off the bitterness that comes with the festive season, and most of the times there's a certain dramatic boy who can give him just that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Sickly Sweet Holidays

It was snowing. 

It was snowing, thick clusters of clouds darkened the sky, and the ground was coated in thick slabs of ice and frozen snow. It was cold, colder than usual, and most people preferred to spend their christmas holidays inside. 

It was snowing, and Virgil was stuck at home, sitting on his old, worn out couch, flipping through the channels on his television, skipping boring, money grabbing reality shows after shitty teen movies with overdone plots and dumb infomercials about useless junk no one really needs. 

He felt alone - he was alone - and his house felt empty to him. His house smelled of sweets and cookies he baked for himself just hours ago, and the christmas tree that stood in the corner flashed with colorful lights, and yet, he still felt alone. He didn’t have anyone to share all of this with, and that just made the unhappiness he felt during the holidays, particularly christmas, amplify by a thousand. 

His eyes felt heavy from the undersaturated colors of the movie he was currently half watching, and he was about to fall asleep, sprawled out in the impractical position he was currently in, with his feet kicked over the back of the couch and his head dangling almost dangerously off the edge of the armrest.

There was a knock at the door, and Virgil jolted awake, suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. 

He got up from the couch begrudgingly, muttering a half hearted “Who the fuck?” to himself, wondering who could be brave - or better, stupid - enough to even think about going outside in this weather. 

Virgil opened the door slowly, careful of who might be on the other side of it. He wasn't really expecting anyone, and he was wary of strangers. On the other side of the door stood Roman, his hair and clothing soaked in slowly melting snowflakes, a small wrapped box - Virgil assumed it was a gift - in his hands. 

Virgil stepped aside, letting Roman into his apartment.

"What the fuck, Roman" Virgil swore in disbelief, this time out loud.

"I wanted to see you" Roman said, shrugging slightly. 

Virgil gave him a look that he knew way too well. Virgil was slightly annoyed at this, but he didn’t want to be upset at Roman, the gesture in itself was sweet. 

“You’re telling me that you walked all the way here while it snows just because you wanted to see me?” Virgil said, helping Roman out of his half wet, half frozen jacket that was definitely too light for the harsh weather. 

“Yeah, I missed you, I haven't seen you in a couple of days. And I won’t be here for christmas anyway so I thought I’d come over” 

"Oh, and this is for you" Roman added, handing the small box to Virgil, who just vaguely waved his hand towards the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room. 

“Put it there” Virgil said, as Roman made his way to it. 

“You’re really something else” He added, hanging Roman's jacket over one of the hooks by his front door, carefully smoothing it out.

“I’m the best, I know. There’s no need for flattery, Virgil.” 

“You’re an idiot” Virgil sighed in response, walking over to Roman. 

He wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders, holding him from behind gently. He was about to press a kiss to Roman’s cheek, when he got interrupted by him. 

“Yeah I know, but I’m a romantic idiot” Roman said, as a shiver ran through his body. 

Virgil shook his head slightly, but didn’t reply. 

“Come on, you’re soaking wet, I’ll grab you some dry clothes” 

He lead Roman deeper into his apartment, holding his hand loosely. They entered Virgil's room, where he grabbed a couple of things from a drawer that Roman couldn’t quite see before they got handed to him. It's one of Virgil's hoodies and a pair of his sweatpants, with a shirt folded neatly on top of them. 

"Come on, change into this, I'll wait for you in the living room" 

"Thank you"

Virgil left the room wordlessly, going back into the room he was resting in before Roman's arrival. 

He sat on the couch and waited, the boring movie that failed to entertain him before now rolling its credits. 

Roman came back into the room, his eyes fixed onto Virgil, the clothes that Virgil had lent him hanging off his frame sloppily, their bagginess clear on Roman’s small frame - he was way shorter than Virgil after all, although he wasn’t as thin and lanky as him. 

Virgil smiled a little at the sight, it wasn’t the first time he had lent Roman some of his clothes, but he still found is as adorable as the first time he saw him like this. 

He’d never admit it out loud, though. 

Roman spinned around, showing off the clothes to Virgil, like a child would show off new clothes to their parents. Virgil smiled wider at the sight, the silly show making a not so familiar wave of happiness bubble up into his chest. He wasn’t happy, really, not a lot, and the feeling caught him off guard, but he welcomed it with open arms and an open heart anyway. . 

“Come here, you must be freezing” Virgil said, and Roman curled up on the couch wordlessly, right at Virgil’s side, his head tucked against Virgil’s chest, his legs folded up. 

Virgil grabbed a blanket that was folded against the back of the couch - it was their favorite, its light colored fabric was soft to the touch, and big enough to warm up both of them effortlessly. He then put an arm around Roman's shoulder, pulling him even closer to himself, closing off the little amount of space left between them, and kissed the top of his head with as much care as he could muster, where his hair was still damp and slightly cold.

His skin was cold to the touch - almost too cold for Virgil’s liking. It fed into Virgil’s anxiety, even though it probably wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. He didn’t like it at all though, and he was about to voice his concerns when Roman unexpectedly interrupted him. 

"You're warm" Roman whispered. He probably didn't mean to say that out loud, but he didn't seem to mind. 

"And you're still a dumbass for going out in the cold like that" Virgil replied, fake annoyed, but clearly relieved by Roman’s sweet statement.

"Oh come on, drop it, you dramatic baby. You're glad I'm here" Roman poked at him - quite literally too, playfully jabbing a finger into Virgil’s belly.

"I never said I wasn't" 

Roman didn't reply, and for a couple of dread-filled moments Virgil thought that he might’ve done something wrong, that he might’ve killed the playful mood with a too-heavy statement, instead, he just took Virgil's other hand in his, and brought it up to his lips, pressing a kiss into the softer part of his palm, just under his thumb. Virgil relaxed significantly from his natural tense state at that small gesture. 

This was what Roman always did to him, it didn’t matter how tense or anxious he was, all he needed was a kiss from Roman and he relaxed right away - he felt safe, like nothing could ever harm him when he was with him. 

"I'm sorry that I made you worry" Roman apologized, turning to look up at Virgil's face briefly. 

"It's okay, I just care about you" 

Roman smiled slightly, and averted his gaze from Virgil, to stare at something else in the room that Virgil didn’t bother checking. It was probably the christmas tree, Roman had always been drawn to them, and Virgil never really questioned it. 

Roman rested their hands in his lap, and intertwined their fingers, by putting his hand on top of Virgil’s and slipping his fingers through Virgil’s softly. 

They stayed like that for a while, Roman's thumb tracing warm lines on Virgil's hand. 

It was quiet again, but this time Virgil felt a little less lonely, the awful feeling that once flooded his mind fading at the edges to make space for something warmer, something lighter, another wave of happiness that invaded his chest once again and pushed aside his dread and unhappiness, and he smiled. He dived into the feeling, getting drunk in it in the best way possible. 

Roman shifted slightly, catching Virgil’s attention once again, bringing him back into the room and out of his thoughts. 

"So," Virgil started, Roman now focused on him "What do you want to do?" 

"I honestly just want to cuddle like this for a while, is that okay? I've been missing you to death in the past week" 

"How about I go get my laptop, and put on something better, maybe some old Disney movies? How does that sound? We can also just go in my bedroom if you want" 

Roman looked up at him and smiled softly, a smile Virgil recognized well. Virgil smiled back unconsciously, a small twitch of the corners of his lips,so small that it almost didn’t feel like it was there at all, but that didn’t go unnoticed by either of them.

"That's why I love you" 

“I love you too” Virgil replied quietly, giving Roman’s hand a subtle squeeze. It wasn’t the biggest - or loudest - declaration of love, Virgil’s never were after all, but for Roman, it was good enough. It was enough to make his heart melt and his knees shake in a not-so-subtle way. 

Roman let himself slip into Virgil’s lap, to look up at him - quite literally - to give him one of his brightest smiles. Virgil smiled back, fully this time, and leaned down to place a small kiss on the tip of Roman’s nose, who giggled slightly in response. 

“I know you like being cute but-” Virgil started, only to be cut off by Roman, who brought one on his hands up to cup his cheek. Virgil caught on to Roman’s request pretty easily, and leaned down again, this time placing a sweet peck on Roman’s lips. He reclined back into his original position again, and Roman faked a frown. 

“Oh come on, really?” Roman said, faking disappointment.

Virgil rolled his eyes, and leaned downwards once again to place another kiss, this time for longer, on Roman’s lips, and then once more, until Roman let him lean away from him. Virgil brushed his thumb over Roman’s lips for a moment, his lips soft and smooth to his touch. Virgil was about to retract his hand from Roman's face, but Roman laid his hand over Virgil's, keeping it where it was resting on his cheek. Virgil caught on quickly, and gently pushed Roman's hand away, and started to trace imaginary lines on Roman's cheekbone with his fingertip. 

He was warmer, much to Virgil’s relief, and they both smiled at each other for a brief moment, before Virgil started talking again. 

“As i was saying, before you rudely interrupted me by being cute as fuck, we should really go lay down in the other room, don’t you think?” He said, gesturing vaguely at the way Roman’s legs stuck out of the couch’s limits by way too much for it to be considered comfortable by any kind of standard. 

“One more kiss? Please?” Roman pleaded softly, looking up at Virgil. 

Virgil complied quickly, before adding “Come on, we can kiss all you want, but get up” 

Roman did what he was told, dragging Virgil up with him as he got up. Virgil let him, like he let him lead him into his own bedroom. 

Roman fell onto Virgil’s bed with a muffled crash, and instantly rolled on his back, to look up at the ceiling. The room in itself wasn’t too fancy, it had a simple black desk in a corner - with a matching chair, of course -, a simple white dresser next to it and the bed was pushed in the middle of the wall opposite to them, and over Virgil’s bed stood a window, where dark blue curtains hung, almost always drawn shut. 

The star of the show were certainly Virgil’s walls. They weren’t something a young adult would typically choose to have, but then again, Virgil wasn’t exactly a typical young adult. They were painted a shade of dark purple, very similar to the shade of his hair, and band posters and photos covered almost every surface of them - something other adults scoffed at - except for a spot above his desk, where a pride flag had its home. 

Virgil flopped on the bed as well, following Roman’s footsteps. He was about to reach over to his laptop, but he got interrupted by Roman rolling over him, half of his body now draped over him - his leg tucked in between Virgil's and his arm crossed over his chest - his face just inches away from Roman's. 

“What are you doing?” Virgil asked, his voice clear, with no malice behind it. 

"Nothing" Roman replied, smiling "You're comfy" 

Virgil wrapped his arms around Roman's lower back, tracing random patterns on his shirt-clad skin, the warmth coming off of Roman’s skin soothing to him in an odd kind way he never knew how to put into words - not that it mattered anyway, he’d never admit to anyone but himself that he needed to be soothed in the first place. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Roman asked, his voice soft but still full of its usual flare and drama.

Virgil nodded slightly, and their lips met again. 

The kiss was different than the ones they shared before. It was deeper, softer, but just as sweet - something that made Roman melt under Virgil’s touch in a familiar way that brought comfort to the both of them. 

Roman was the first one to pull away, rolling off of his boyfriend, only to cuddle right back on his chest. 

Roman looked back up at Virgil, a small smile pulling at his lips, and he just let himself look at him. he let himself look at his face, admiring the way his face was cloaked with shadows and illuminated by the dim light coming from the lamp on Virgil’s bedside table. He let himself look at the faint freckles that dotted his nose and the smudges of days old makeup that seemed stuck to his eyes. 

“You’re beautiful” Roman said, locking eyes with Virgil. He knew Virgil didn’t believe it - or maybe he did, and he just didn’t let himself show it, but it didn’t really matter, because Virgil spoke up, interrupting his train of thought. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” Virgil replied, his voice switching its usual layer of boldness for something more sensitive that Virgil himself barely recognized. 

“You know I do”

Virgil didn’t utter a word, and just held Roman closer, his arm around his waist, tucked under Roman’s shirt where it usually belonged, his hand resting on Roman’s bare back.

He didn’t feel so alone anymore, and all of a sudden, christmas wasn’t so dim to his eyes as a warm feeling of happiness settled down into his chest, where it would stay for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
